The invention is directed to a cervical brace of the type which applies traction to a person's head for a purpose such as relieving pressure at a pinched nerve. Heretofore, a large number of cervical braces have been suggested and they fall generally into two categories.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,301,276 and 3,548,817 are typical of a first category of prior art cervical braces wherein a portion of the brace engages the jaw of the person so that traction may be applied to the person's head. A cervical brace of that type which engages the person's jaw has undesirable attributes in that the ability of the person to eat and/or talk in a normal manner is substantially impaired.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,922 and 3,669,102 are typical of a second category of prior art cervical braces and referred to in the trade as being of the halo type. As disclosed in said patents, a portion surrounds the person's head and is spaced therefrom. Contact with the person's head is made by pointed screws adjustably supported by the halo. Adjustment of the screws determines the predetermined position of the person's head. If the person attempts to move from the predetermined position, his skin is pierced by the pointed screws. Aside from the pain which must be endured by the patient, a further disadvantage of such halo prior art cervical braces is the necessity to be constantly cognizant of potential infection to the person's head at the points where the skin is broken by the pointed screws.
The present invention is directed to a cervical brace having two body contacting portions, namely a shoulder embracing portion and a head embracing portion. The head embracing portion is curved at one location for engaging the lower rear of a person's head in the area of the occipital bone and has a forehead engaging portion.
The cervical brace of the present invention includes a means for pivotably connecting three spaced locations on the shoulder embracing portion to three spaced mating locations on the head embracing portion. Said means includes three longitudinally adjustable rigid members. Each end of each rigid member is pivotably connected to one of said shoulder and head embracing portions.
A more specific description of the cervical brace of the present invention is as follows. The brace comprises a shoulder embracing portion adapted to overlie each shoulder of a person. First and second pivot mounts are provided on said shoulder bracing portion in a manner so that each mount will be supported in a location so as to be over a discrete shoulder of a person. The brace also includes a curved head engaging portion for engaging the lower rear of a person's head adjacent the occipital bone with a forehead engaging portion extending therefrom. Each of the shoulder and head engaging portions may be preassembled and manufactured components or may be a cast worn by the person.
Third and fourth pivot mounts are supported by the head engaging portion and extend outwardly from opposite sides of the outer periphery thereof. A fifth pivot mount is provided on the head engaging portion substantially equidistant from the third and fourth pivot mounts and at an elevation below the elevation of the third and fourth pivot mounts. A sixth pivot mount is provided on the shoulder embracing portion between and at an elevation below the elevation of the first and second mounts.
Three longitudinally adjustable rigid members are provided for interconnecting the shoulder and head engaging portions of the brace. One of said rigid members is pivotably connected at its ends to said first and third mounts. A second of said rigid members is pivotably connected at its ends to said second and fourth mounts. A third of said rigid members is pivotably connected at its ends to said fifth and sixth mounts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cervical brace which is versatile, easily adjusted, and more comfortable for the person wearing the same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cervical brace which permits application of traction to a person's head without piercing the skin or contacting the jaw whereby the ability of the person to talk and/or eat is not impaired.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.